A Boy Named Scott Dunne/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 1998 film, A Boy Named Scott Dunne. Part 1: Opening (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows SD-129 Productions logo) (The SD-129 Productions logo turns into a television screen) TV: Ladies and gentlemen, this is Metal Scott Dunne, the wickedest man in the world. TV: He was evil and crazy. TV: Metal Scott Dunne and his wacky henchman, Finger Eleven, schemed to rule the universe. TV: But each time they were foiled by me, TV: the greatest superhero who ever lived... “SD-129” Scott Dunne! Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES presents Text: in association with SD-129 PRODUCTIONS Text: a GRACIE FILMS production Text: a TIM HILL film (We see Charlie Brown and Big Show in a blue room with a camera interface being seen, showing that the camera is recording) Big Show: Okay, everything's checked.. Charlie Brown: Big Show... Big Show: Oh, is--is it running? Charlie Brown: Yes. Big Show: Okay, let's start. Charlie Brown: (clears throat) Attention, all the folks at your theaters. We are here to tell you that the following movie will contain some music that may not be appreciated while watching. Anyway...we're going to start the movie...with a countdown! (The number 10 appears on the left of the screen) Big Show: Oh, a countdown! Can I start it? Charlie Brown: We can both do it. Okay. Here we go! Big Show and Charlie Brown: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! Big Show: Wait...I gotta go see if my popcorn's ready. Charlie Brown: No, don't. Big Show: Why?! Charlie Brown: This is why. (Fades to white, and Rock Is Dead by Marilyn Manson playing then the logo gets assembled by Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Homer Simpson and Charlie Brown, followed by them walking away, then Charlie Brown bringing in the big words "A BOY NAMED" in black under it. He walks away, and the scene fades out.) Part 2: Scott Dunne’s Introduction/Baseball Game Scott Dunne: his throat Attention, all you folks at your theaters. I'm here to be reminding you... that the following movie may contain some follow-up toons that would not be appreciated while you're watching. In fact that you're thinking if you're lying some content, I'm really thinking that I'm not kidding. second pause No, really. I know that you guys are wasting to watch this movie, but really, this movie have to rebound the fact of video game we did. (Homer Simpson stands up) Homer Simpson: Boring! Charlie Brown: (off screen) Homer Simpson! you can’t see the movie. The camera zooms in to Scott Dunne. Scott Dunne: I can't believe we're paying to see something we get on video game for free. Scott Dunne: If you ask me, everybody in this theater is a giant sucker.…..especially you! (Scott Dunne pointing to the viewer and the screen go to Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge and Homer Simpson are lying and watching the no clouds in the clear blue sky) Scott Dunne: (sighs) I like most all I miss most of biggest summer breeze. Big Show: Me too. The Rock: Me three. Edge: Me four. Homer Simpson: Me five. Comic Book Guy: Guys! It’s time for a baseball game! Scott Dunne, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Homer Simpson: Okay, Comic Book Guy! (At the baseball court) Marge Simpson: Play ball! Text: LATER… Marge Simpson: That’s the game! Sally Brown: I hope my brother Charlie Brown’s birthday tomorrow. Big Show: Scott Dunne, you did it! (War? by System of a Down playing at the background as guys hold Scott Dunne in the air) (cuts to black) Part 3: Swimming Race/Linus and Schroeder’s sad death/Charlie Brown misses Linus and Schroeder (Fades into the swimming race on the Pebble Beach on the summer camp and the text “PEBBLE BEACH”) Lucy van Pelt: Remember, swim front and back! Ready…..set…..go! (The boys and girls swim front and back) Lucy van Pelt: Go team, team! Linus: Help! I can’t swim! I’m drowning! Schroeder: Help me! I’m drowning! (The girls win and Lucy van Pelt swims and rescues Linus and Schroeder out of the water) Lucy van Pelt: It’s okay. Shhh! Linus: Uggghhh….Lucy? I just had a disaster…..(dies) Schroeder: Uggghhh…I cannot swim….(dies) (Linus and Schroeder slowly “dies”) Lucy van Pelt: (sad) Linus, Schroeder…..nooooo…...don’t die…(cries) (Fades to white) (Fades into the hospital and the text “SD-129 HOSPITAL” and the machine beeping and the rectangle reads “Get Well Soon, Linus and Schroeder!”and the square reads “We love you!” while Alone Again (Naturally) by Gilbert O'Sullivan plays) Dr. Hibbert: Linus, Schroeder! Get well soon. Lucy van Pelt: WHAT?! Gonna miss Linus and Schroeder! (cries) Sally Brown: Don’t cry, Lucy! You must be happy. Lucy van Pelt: Happy?! Lucy van Pelt: Bye, Sally! Bye, Charlie Brown! Sally Brown: Don’t worry, big brother! Linus and Schroeder will be get better soon. Why don’t you get sausages, chips and pepperoni pizza with a can of Coca-Cola for dinner at the fast food place, go have a bath, brush your teeth and get ready for bed until we gets better. Tomorrow’s my birthday, big brother! (Cuts into the fast food place) Sally Brown: Yum! Tastes delicious! Charlie Brown: Me too, Sally! Yummy! (Fades into Sally Brown took Charlie Brown a bath and fades into Charlie Brown brushing your teeth and fades into Sally Brown tucks Charlie Brown in bed at night and Sally Brown gives a good night’s kiss and turns off the lamp) Sally Brown: Good night, big brother! Charlie Brown: Sleep well, Sally Brown! Part 4: Charlie Brown’s Dream/My birthday for Charlie Brown (Sally Brown shuts the door and Charlie Brown is fast asleep and dreams about the house at day fades to black-and-white and scrolls off-screen. The Moon comes into shot. A spacecraft flies over the surface and lands on the Moon, to the music from "2001: A Space Odyssey". Ninja climbs down the side of the craft, making his way onto the Moon's surface. He takes big strides across to an American flag, next to which Charlie Brown is standing.) Ninja: We come in peace, to boys and girls everywhere. (Charlie Brown removes the flagpole from the surface and stabs Ninja in the chest several times; Ninja screams each time. Charlie Brown hits him over the head several times, breaking his space helmet and causing his head to expand and pop. Charlie Brown points and laughs at him, then goes back to the ship and flies back to Earth.) (A newspaper, The Washington Post, spins into view. It reads, "BLOCKHEAD HERO RETURNS" with the subtitle, "Did Everything To Save Ninja". A second headline reads, "A WIDOW MOURNS".) (A parade fills the street with buddhists not unlike Charlie Brown, who rides in a car. "Charlie Brown for President" and "Charlie Brown/Hillary '99" banners can be seen.) Charlie Brown: Hey, how you doin'? Good to see ya. Thanks for coming out. (It seems Charlie Brown does become President. One night she is eating pepperoni pizza in the White House and hears Ninja’s voice.) Ninja: (echoing) Charlie Brown... Charlie Brown... (Charlie Brown looks up at the Moon with binoculars. Ninja is still there, lying on the ground; he holds up a placard, reading "I'm Telling". After much deliberation, Charlie Brown decides what to do - launch missiles at the moon. She opens up a secret government machine and sets it to "Accidental Launch".) (Hundreds of rockets are fired towards the Moon. As they close in on him, Ninja screams with his mouth wide open. All the rockets enter his mouth and swell him up. One final rocket flies in close, stops, then opens a compartment in the front. A boot comes out and kicks Ninja, causing him to explode into pieces.) (Sally Brown's head appears in front of the screen.) Sally Brown: Wake up, big brother. Today’s my birthday! Charlie Brown: (off screen) Morning, Sally Brown! Is it my birthday? (Charlie Brown wakes up.) Sally Brown: Today we’re going for a birthday swim at the beach! Charlie Brown: Sally can making a birthday sand castle in the sand! Happy birthday! Category:Transcripts